The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Syringa of hybrid origin that is botanically known as Syringa ‘Jeflady’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Jeflady’. ‘Jeflady’ is a new cultivar of lilac grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
‘Jeflady’ arose from an on going breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Portage la Prairie, Manitoba, Canada. The objectives of the breeding program are to develop new cultivars of Syringa with a compact and dwarf plant habiat, improved flowering and hardiness under prairie conditions.
‘Jeflady’ originated as a cross made by the Inventors in 2004 between Syringa meyeri ‘Palibin’ (not patented) as the female parent and Syringa patula ‘Miss Kim’ (not patented) as the male parent. The Inventors selected ‘Jeflady’ as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross in 2008.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in June 2011 under the direction of the Inventors in Glenlea, Manitoba, Canada. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.